


A little romance never hurt anyone

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: You’re boyfriend Sami isn’t as romantic as people assume. This bothers you a little. Maybe that’ll change ?Excerpt: Everyone you’ve ever come into contact with assumes that Sami is a romantic. That dating him must be like living in a romantic comedy all the time, that he must take you on the most picture perfect dates the world has ever seen. Even you’re close friends assume that Sami must romance you on a regular basis but in actual fact ? Sami doesn’t have a romantic bone in his body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always cross posted to my Tumblr http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com

Everyone you’ve ever come into contact with assumes that Sami is a romantic. That dating him must be like living in a romantic comedy all the time, that he must take you on the most picture perfect dates the world has ever seen. Even you’re close friends assume that Sami must romance you on a regular basis but in actual fact ? Sami doesn’t have a romantic bone in his body.

Not of course that you want to live in a rom-com. That would be far too exhausting on a day to day basis, you just wish that sometimes he’d try a little harder. There was absolutely nothing wrong with cuddle dates on the sofa because they were always great but it’s the only kind of date you and Sami ever have. Even in the beginning of your relationship that’s pretty much all you did. Maybe every once in a while during those first months you went out to lunch together but the was the extent of it.

You’ve seen enough of his matches over the years to know he doesn’t lack creativity and you’ve got plenty of examples that illustrate the amount of passion he has. Every time he puts a record on you can see the passion he has for music. Every match he’s in or that he watches you can see his passion for the business. The bruises he leaves on your hips after he’s made love to you definitely show you how passionate he is about. That he finds you physically attractive is great, it always make you happy that he finds you desirable. You just want a similar gesture that shows how much he cares. Even if it was just a nice dinner out every so often, it didn’t have to be some huge thing, just a small show of his affection.

“Why don’t you just tell him this ? I mean you guys have been together for like two years right ? If you want something different just ask him dude” Bayley cuts in. It seems pretty obvious to her. Sami is one of the coolest guys she’s ever met and she’s always thought that you two are possibly the cutest couple she’s ever seen.

You and Bayley have been friends for some years now, having met when you started in NXT at the same time. You consider her a close friend and trust her beyond a doubt. It’s why you’re venting to her in the first place, she’s like a secret vault, once you tell her something it never goes any further. You sigh and run a hand through your hair.

“I don’t want to put pressure on him. I mean we travel so much and there’s so much pressure at work I don’t want that in our private lives too. I know we both want things to be calm when we get home. Besides it’s not like this is actually important”

Bayley gives you a knowing look. “It was important enough and bugged you enough that you wanted to get it off your chest. You should just ask him, he’s not going to be like, offended, or something” Damn Bayley and her ability to call you on your bullshit.

Sami was your ideal man. He was pretty much everything you’d ever dreamed of when you were younger and still managed to be all the things you didn’t even know you needed. He worked his ass off for the business you both loved. He told you he loved you at least once a day and was never afraid to kiss you or show you some sort of physical affection, even if you were hanging out with your friends or you were in front of fans. If he wanted to kiss you just did. He’d always been open to discussing your future together and had never shied away from the fact he wanted children. He was your everything and maybe you didn’t need romance in light of all of that. It didn’t stop you from wanting it though.

Weeks passed by and after expressing your feelings to Bayley you felt a better about the whole thing. So when you had a couple of days off you decided to take your friend out for a late lunch, as a thank you for listening and for always being such a good friend. Besides it wasn’t very often you guys got together outside of work so it made a nice change of pace. Sami was doing his own thing with Kevin so you weren’t worried about cutting into your time together either, you were just free to spend a nice afternoon with Bayley.

Lunch was of course a fun time, so fun that it had run a little later than you’d intended. 7Pm wasn’t too late to be getting in and you fully expect Kevin to still be sitting on your sofa with Sami, in the exact same position they were in when you’d left earlier in the day. The light in the living room isn’t on but the one in the kitchen is. So counter to what you’d thought Kevin had already gone home. Huh, odd.

“Sami, babe I’m home” You call out as you toe off your shoes and hang up your coat. There’s no answer from the kitchen which is equally weird but whatever. Maybe he just hadn’t heard you. You wander into your shared living room and peer in through the open kitchen doorway. You can’t see Sami bustling about but it certainly smells like the oven’s on and the kitchen light is flickering away to it’s self. You really ought to get that fixed.

“Oh you’re back !”

You turn towards the hallway you’d been in a second earlier and see Sami standing on the stairs in one of the two suits that he owns. You’re more than a little confused. Sami hates wearing suits, especially when he doesn’t have to, so why is he wearing one now ?

“Why are you wearing your suit ? You hate wearing your suit”

He grins at you. “Well, I thought we’d have a fancy dinner. Movies tell me that you’re supposed to wear a suit to such things, so here I am. Now go get dressed up and meet me on the deck”

He ignores you’re questioning look and ushers you up the stairs. Confused but entirely willing to roll with these unexpected events you hustle up the stairs and a slip on your little black dress. It’s Sami’s favourite on you after all and you’re starting to get the feeling that he’s going to be thoroughly rewarded for whatever he’s cooked up. Once you get out onto the deack, well you hadn’t really known what to expect but it certainly wasn’t this.

There were fairy lights absolutely every where. They were curled around the railing that bordered the small decked area of your garden, they’d been strung around the single, lonely tree you guys had and they’d even been tacked around the kitchen window. Evey where you looked it seemed like there was lights. Like your own personal fairytale come alive. You hands cover your mouth in shock. Had Sami done all this ?

“This is why Kev came over today. He helped me put all these up” He gestures to the lights with one of the wine glasses he’s suddenly appeared with. He passes one to you with a small, pleased smile, clearly enjoying your reaction to his hard work. You take a sip of your drink as you try to process all of this. Your unromantic boyfriend had roped his grumpy best friend into doing all of this for you ?

“You seriously got Kevin to help you ?” Sami laughs and gestures for you to sit down at the small table that’s in the centre of everything. You hadn’t even noticed it in the middle of all the lights. Where had Sami gotten such a nice white table cloth ? You were fairly certain you guys didn’t even own any fancy table cloths.

“Yeah he bitched the entire time because I made him go up the ladder. I kept telling him that I couldn’t go up it because I had to see if everything looked right” Sami shakes his head like Kevin’s inability to just do what he’s told is still totally baffling. You had to laugh imaging them bickering like an old married couple over something so small as light placement. It seems that Sami’s stubbornness had been a good thing as everything had turned out beyond beautiful.

“I can’t believe you did all of this for me”

You lace your fingers through Sami’s and rest your joined hands on the table top. If you could freeze this moment and keep it forever you’d never be sad again. In fact just the way Sami’s looking at you is enough to make you feel ten foot tall and ready to take on the world.

“Of course I did all of this for you. I’d do anything for you, don’t you know that by now mon amor ?” Ah but you loved when he spoke French to you. Arabic had the same effect, both of them sent inexplicable shivers up your spine. On occasion he used this fact to his shameless advantage so he could have his own way. You never really minded as it usually ended pleasurably for the both of you.

“Did Bayley say something to you ?” You had to ask. It would be beyond coincidental if Sami had done all of this on his own after your conversation with her. Like it would quickly enter the realm of spooky. A kind of spooky you only liked in your Undertaker entrances. Sami frowns at you.

“No, actually it was Finn’s suggestion. Why should Bayley have said something to me ?”

You’d be willing to bet that Bayley, the sneaky woman that she was, had been behind Finn’s sudden suggestion to inject a little romance into your life. You’d be having some words with her about that. Probably nice ones because so far this night was turning out wonderfully.

“No it’s just something we’d been talking about, never mind. So what’s for dinner” You quickly change the topic and Sami’s all too excited to tell you what he’s spent his time cooking. You’ve always considered yourself lucky that your man can cook like he does. Everything is delicious and you’re especially excited when Sami returns from the kitchen with you dessert of baklawa. Damn but he makes the best you’ve ever tasted. This evening couldn’t get any better, you might just explode with the joy of it all if it some how managed to be even more perfect.

“Now that dinner’s out of the way, there’s actually a pretty important question I need to ask you” You refocus your attention on Sami and your breath gets caught in your throat. He’s on one knee. There’s no way… There’s no way he’s about to propose right ?

“We’ve been together for just over two years now ma chérie and they’ve been the happiest of my life. No victory or title belt could make me happier than you. In fact there’s nothing in this entire world that could fill me with more joy than you. So I figured it was about time I made sure that no other man got the chance to have you, so I’ve got to ask. Will you be mine from now until forever ? Will you do me the honour of marrying me”

If the way you launch yourself at Sami to kiss him isn’t a big enough yes, you would gladly say it over and over just so this man knows that you want to be his forever, just so long as he’s yours in return.


End file.
